Talk:Chocobo Raising/Gallop
Information posted by Grodark on main page moved to discussion page: --Wayka 06:06, 26 February 2007 (EST) Chocobo Speed Test After my chocobo learned Gallop, I decided to test the speed increase that this ability gave. Here is the experiment I set up. 3 chocobos would race from the Crag of Dem to the zone of Pashhow Marshlands. Chocobo 1 has Lv. 1 Strenth (Poor) and has no abilities Chocobo 2 has Lv. 1 Strength (Poor) and has learned Gallop Chocobo 3 has Lv. 2 Strength (Substandard) and has no abilities I did not set up a strict path, but I told everyone to take a path as similar to everyone else as possible. Results: All three chocobos ran the same speed or close to for beginning portion of the race. When everyone zoned, the order was Chocobo 3, Chocobo 2 and then Chocobo 1. Riding on Chocobo 2 at the end of the race, I noticed Chocobo 1 and 3 had a similar gap away from my chocobo. So I believe Gallop increased my speed by .5 of a level. Since my chocobo has A rank in both Intelligence and Receptivity I can't test to see what the effects of this ability are at later Strength levels. But I believe that Gallop has a percentage boost, rather than a straight Level boost so it could be possible to achieve Lv. 10 Strength with this ability and Lv. 8 Strength. If anyone else could perform this sort of experiment to either confirm, disprove or elaborate on my findings I would like to see it. ---- This is a post on the FFXIclopedia forums by a person named Priest, I have not changed the wording. To see this post, click here I disagree with Gallop. Gallop tested 3 chocobo's all Str: Impressive, 1 chocobo had Gallop. 15 races, straight line. 6 races failed tested do to bad starts. other 9 races each chocobo started and matched each other. The Chocobo with Gallop started at the same speed as the other chocobo's for 30 seconds then began to increase speed. As a result my friends and I, came to the conclusion that that gallop increase a chocobo speed 30 seconds after its been running, and increases the speed by one Stat level. So making a chocobo with impressive Str become outstanding. If the chocobo with gallop stops then starts running again, it takes another 30 seconds before gallop starts taking effect again. I wanted to do this test 100 times to comfirm the results but that would have taken hours. After the chocobo winning 9 times with equal starting and never having the other chocobos winning, it was enough data for the 3 of us. I think the rumor of Gallop only working in races is a BS. Gallop does in my opinion does help Chocobos for riding. But it is a very small increase and often not noticeable. Also, looking at Chanter, I have no idea why anyone would think this only works for chocobo races. At what point does this become useful or where endurance comes into play with Chocobo Racing? : Well, Endurance plays a roll in your chocobo's "energy" in racing. Energy can be lowered by running and your chocobo will slow down once it is empty of energy. Endurance slows the rate of energy decrease. Also, many Chocobo NPCs have "Canter" as an ability, which means it plays a roll in chocboo racing. Chocobos also have "Auto-Regen" in racing as well(The official matches). Petco 06:14, 12 May 2007 (CDT) = Other ways to test speed = Has anyone tried a speed test against a rental chocobo against a first class with gallop chocobo? First class is supposedly slower than a rental, but how about first class with gallop? Also, I have an idea which I think is easier than "Running at the same time" speed test. Have the supposed slower chocobo go first. For example, have the First Class Strength Chocobo get a 3-5 second headstart. Make sure to race in a big zone and open zone. Have the chocobo with First class WITH gallop then chase after the first class chocobo without gallop. If the first class WITH gallop catches up to the chocobo WITHOUT gallop, then gallop does affect speed. Of course, I don't doubt that gallop does work outside of racing, like the other tests proved in this discussion post but I am just listing another way to test it. Petco 06:53, 24 April 2007 (EDT) Requested Move Move: Organization, see also . -- 18:17, 21 July 2007 (CDT)